


1

by mishmedunitsa



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На  заявку <a href="http://summar1.diary.ru/">Рыбе-Лис</a>: Эйдин. Обнаруживать друг у друга неожиданныe таланты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1

В номере было свежо, даже слишком — Дин поёжился, подходя к окну. Весенний дождь был не сильным, но частым, мелкие брызги попали на протянутую ладонь. Дин уже толкнул раму, чтоб плотно закрыть, не оставив даже щели — но на полпути передумал, щёлкнул ручкой и отворил почти настежь. Нужно было немного прийти в себя после горячки вечера. Адам смотрел щенячьими глазами и робко заикнулся о том, чтобы "посидеть", но его никто не поддержал — вечно заводные и компанейские гномы действительно выложились и вымотались. А Дина слегка потряхивало, как в лихорадке — все эти намёки, заигрывания, хихиканье фанаток, двусмысленные шутки, царившие вокруг эти три дня, заставляли всё время находиться в каком-то нелепом полувозбуждении, скорее эмоциональном, чем физическом. Ему казалось, что он готов ко всему, особенно после их шутливого договора с Адамом — но что игра зайдёт так далеко и будет продолжаться так долго... Почти паническое чувство беззащитности, раскрытости перед залом, жадно впитывающим каждый жест, каждую гримасу. Не так, как в театре, не так, как на съёмочной площадке — здесь ждут совсем иного. Именно этого — чтобы хоть на миг ты перестал быть актёром и стал живым, хрупким человеком, делающим ошибки и идущим у эмоций на поводу на глазах у всех. 

Он потёр щёки руками, стирая прилипшую к лицу улыбку. Что бы ни происходило здесь, реагировать можно было только так. Нешуточная страсть в глазах незнакомых женщин, внезапный отчаянный порыв Адама, странные и непонятные подарки — только смех, смех, смех. Внутри всё ещё что-то тонко дрожало, нервно дёргало от этого принудительного смеха. Или просто он уже успел замёрзнуть? Дождь стал сильнее, частый стук капель о подоконник до смешного попадал в ритм этой дрожи. Дин потянулся, чтобы всё же закрыть окно — и тут в барабанную дробь капель вплёлся ещё один тихий стук — в дверь. 

Неужели бедняга Адам не выдержал? Дин нерешительно сделал шаг к двери. Лучше было бы не открывать, ни к чему это, он не готов окончательно огорчить хорошего друга и доброго парня Адама. Но с другой стороны, может, стоит выяснить всё сразу? Или не выяснить... Стук повторился, чуть громче и настойчивей. Дин двинулся к двери, тщательно заглушая голос разума. Что бы ни случилось, на всё можно отреагировать смехом...

Дин щёлкнул замком — и дверь тут же распахнулась, едва не сбив его с ног. Совсем не в стиле Адама. На Дина, растянувшего губы в автоматической защитной улыбке, смотрел мрачный и слегка вымокший Тёрнер. В повисшей напряжённой тишине был слышен лишь перестук дождя и далёкие крики — видимо, кто-то догуливал в баре. Тёрнер, набычась, тряхнул головой — мокрый завиток волос мазнул по нелепым в такое время суток и при такой погоде солнечным очкам, скрутился почти восьмёркой на лбу. Бесконечно... Дин протянул руку — потрогать, не привиделось ли. Ураган, тёмный и злой, втолкнул его в номер, потащил за собой к кровати. Они целовались, невнятно матерясь, вытряхивая друг друга из одежды, неловко и безжалостно — царапая, прищипывая, выкручивая. Дин на секунду вырвался из этого вихря, пытаясь спросить, узнать — "Как ты здесь... что слу..." — но слова казались настолько чуждыми сейчас, что звучали едва ли понятнее стука дождя по стеклу. Тёрнер рыкнул, снова подхватывая, вертя и срывая последние остатки одежды, оборачивая влажным тёплым объятием. Дин сильно вздрогнул, когда широкая ладонь почти до боли сдавила член. 

— Как у тебя стоит, чёрт. Как камень. Кого-то ждал? — Дин тоже не сразу понял, что ему говорят, запрокинул голову, пытаясь разглядеть в полумраке комнаты лицо Эйдана. Безуспешно. Надёжная твёрдость груди, которую Дин только что чувствовал лопатками, отдалилась, Эйдан небрежно присел на край кровати, разгладил джинсу на коленке. — Правильно говорят: доходит как до жирафа. У тебя истинный талант его изображать, О'Горман. 

Дин еле стоял на ногах. Голый, словно оцепеневший от внезапно ощутимого холода, оглушённый словами, которые действительно почти не доходили до сознания. Дин почувствовал, как губы сами собой складываются в улыбку, привычную, как, должно быть, привычен бронежилет для охранника. Эйдан поднял голову, наткнувшись на эту улыбку, как нож натыкается на броню. Тёмные глаза похолодели. 

— Ты летел из Англии, чтобы устроить мне сцену и обломать с трахом? — Дин едва справился со стучащими зубами, но именно холод заставил прийти в себя, понять, о чём речь. Хотелось сдёрнуть с кровати, прямо из под этой упрямой задницы Тёрнера, покрывало и завернуться, согреться, хотелось врезать от души — что согрело бы ещё быстрее. Но Дин, старательно глубоко дыша, спокойно повернулся спиной и пошёл к окну — наконец-то закрыть. Спину — вернее, чуть пониже — жёг, к сожалению, не согревая, бешеный взгляд Тёрнера. Какая экспрессия. Наверное, если он потренируется ещё, то сможет передавать мысли на расстоянии. Полезный талант. Может быть, тогда его грёбаные мысли и желания будут долетать до Дина через океан, не заставляя метаться по несколько месяцев в неизвестности, словно каяк на слишком бурных волнах? Злость и усталость колотили изнутри, заставив позабыть о холоде. Дин повернулся — Эйдан опустил голову. Отросшие спутанные кудри свисали, словно уши у Бэтмена. Мда. Может, он ещё не научился транслировать мысли на расстоянии — но эмоции были ощутимы, как запах весны и дождя в комнате. 

— Ты же сам меня оборжёшь за пафос, если я скажу, что ждал — как обычно, ждал тебя, да? — Дин тяжело вздохнул, опускаясь рядом на кровать. Подцепил угол покрывала, набросил на бёдра, передёрнувшись от прикосновения холодной ткани. Эйдан быстро, жадно обернулся, провожая разочарованным взглядом то, что скрылось за покрывалом. — Ну так что, зачем ты прилетел?

— Я приехал, — буркнул Эйдан, снова уставившись в свои колени. Вытертые белёсые джинсовые коленки, ничего особенного... если не думать о том, что там под джинсами. Дин громко втянул воздух, медленно выдохнул. Сколько же времени потратил этот придурок, чтобы сидеть сейчас и дуться? Когда ему надо собираться обратно, вчера? Рядом тоже раздался тоскливый вздох. — На самолёте всё-таки слишком заметно, хотя, наверное, я перестраховался. Кому какое дело... Никому. 

Угу, просто душераздирающе. Дин подавил желание закрыть лицо ладонью. Бесспорный драматический талант Тёрнера иногда проявлялся удивительно не к месту. Как и упрямство. 

— Ну теперь зато можешь обратно на самолёте, — Дин едва выдержал небрежный светский тон, усмехнувшись. Эйдан недовольно тряхнул головой. 

— Я на машине. Да не сам, конечно! Что, так похож на идиота? — Дин красноречиво промолчал, пока Эйдан длинно и вкусно зевал. — Водитель со студии... Завтра созвонимся, где-то он тут неподалёку... Слушай, может, ляжем спать?

Приехали, отлично. Тёрнер трогательно тёр глаза кулаками, как большой лохматый младенец, а Дин, не в силах отвести взгляд, смотрел в полном отупении. То есть, конечно, с одной стороны это прекрасно — никаких разборок и сцен. Но чёрт возьми... Эйдан встал и потянулся, шагнул в угол — Дин с удивлением увидел валяющуюся там тощую сумку, видимо, сброшенную в первые минуты их невероятно пылкой встречи. Вжикнула молния, зашуршали какие-то пакеты, брякнули пряжки. Тёрнер в одних трусах побрёл обратно к кровати, светя в полумраке всей своей практически голой красой — и с размаху рухнул на покрывало. Чёрт возьми. Может, стоило согласиться на предложение Адама? Дин подумал об уютном номере — Адам всегда умудрялся сделать так, чтоб даже в самой дрянной гостинице чувствовать себя как дома, — о порции мохито, а может, и чего покрепче на сон грядущий — без вездесущих фанатов вокруг можно было и расслабиться. Угу, а потом снова отбиваться от Адама, как два дня назад, только теперь всерьёз и не на виду у всех. Тут смехом и дружескими хлопками по спине не отделаешься. А если так, то лучше и правда лечь спать. Только бы ещё умудриться сейчас сдвинуть эту уютно сопящую тушку и отвоевать одеяло. Тёрнер что-то заворчал в полусне, не желая уступать, Дин рванул сильнее. Скользкое стёганое покрывало разом устремилось в руки Дина, захватив и расслабленное тело, которое гулко брякнулось на пол. Впрочем, громкий вопль и мат тут же заглушили звук удара. Дин и сам потирал задницу, которой по инерции приложился о стену. Но его ждало кое-что пострашнее. 

Тёрнер вдохновенно ругался минуты три. Потом обхватил себя руками за плечи и зябко переступил мохнатыми ногами. Дин поправлял постель, не особо обращая внимание на злобные взгляды. Чего там думать, и так всё было ясно, Дин легко угадывал настроение: конечно, Эйдан злится, потому что трудно не злиться, с размаху свалившись на пол с кровати, а ещё он действительно устал, устал от всяческого раздрая — кому как не Дину об этом знать... И при этом он всё равно хочет его, смотрит жадно, облизывает короткими взглядами, лихорадочно ищет повод, чтоб снова начать, при этом не размениваясь на не слишком приятные извинения и объяснения... Чёрт знает, когда они теперь встретятся, и Дин великодушно мог позволить Эйдану не мучиться. 

— И долго вы на машине? — деловито спросил он, поворачиваясь спиной и склоняясь ниже. Эйдан задушенно кашлянул, потом голос раздался чуть ближе, чем помнилось Дину. 

— Нормально. — Эйдан всё ещё пытался злиться, но когда он при этом с придыханием пялился на задницу Дина, получалось не слишком убедительно. — Давай скорей, холодно!

— Ага, после тебя постель похожа на гнездо октябрьских, в смысле, мартовских кроликов, какое тут «быстрей». Бля, пусти Тёрнера в номер... Кстати, да — как ты узнал, какой номер, просто спросил на ресепшене и тебе сказали? Вот же...

— Нет, я встретил Адама, — голос Эйдана звучал уже слишком близко — и слишком ехидно. 

— Упс. Он хоть живой там? — Дин и правда заволновался. Не хватало ещё и Тёрнера в тюрьме, Питер их проклянёт... Но тут Эйдан обхватил его поперёк живота холодной ручищей и повалил на не до конца натянутую простыню, и стало куда менее тревожно.

— Живой, куда он денется. Я ему позвонил сначала... Ага, чтоб успел спрятаться. Не ржи мне в ухо. Можно подумать, я не просёк ваши шутки. Только он уж слишком ответственно отнёсся, тебе не кажется? В общем... лучше не надо так больше.

Он был очень убедительным, когда наваливался сверху всем телом — горячим, тяжёлым, упругим. Когда жарко сопел под ухом, щекоча шею короткой щетиной, облизывая, прикусывая загривок. Когда почти заламывал Дина назад, прогибая в пояснице, проминая, вылепливая под себя, напоминая их телам идеально подходящие для совпадения позы. И Дин в наплывающем мареве возбуждения уже переставал помнить, зачем, почему нужен был Адам. Эйдан отстранился, поднялся с кровати: "Я быстро, у меня всё есть" — и в минуту просветления Дин, конечно, вспомнил — и с тоской подумал, что лучше, конечно, не надо. Но лучше вряд ли будет, и придётся снова, хоть и презирая эти полудетские хитрости, но всё же провоцировать, делать напоказ, подавать — и отчаянно ждать ответной подачи. Полунамёки в интервью, понятные только им. Общение напоказ через чужие твиттеры. Условные знаки, кодовые слова – Шерлок бы обзавидовался, кажется. Они сами забывали, кто что имел в виду, и перезванивались заново, спрашивали, перебивая друг друга… Или не звонили и не спрашивали – в конце концов, у каждого своя жизнь, у каждого своя Сара. Свой мир – на разных концах мира. А при встречах — жадность обречённых и каждый раз как последний. Дин как утопающий хватал воздух ртом, всем горлом, насаживаясь на пальцы Эйдана, слишком резко, быстрее, чтоб перейти к главному, чтоб заполнить себя до конца – им. Чтоб запомнить. Ещё один раз, ещё один крестик, поставленный среди параллелей и меридианов, маячок, хлебная крошка, по которой можно будет найти дорогу – куда? Вот если бы вместе по этой дороге, как сейчас – врастая, вплавляясь друг в друга, один к одному, один в другом, неразрывно, когда даже сердца стучат в такт. Вместе, вместе, как шептал Эйдан, как в полузабытьи повторял за ним Дин. Вместе. 

Они кончили почти вместе – Эйдан как всегда чуть раньше, потом, уткнувшись разгорячённым лицом Дину в загривок, в пару движений руки довёл до пика и его. Простыни снова были безнадежно смяты, изломы складок стали похожи на какие-нибудь Альпы с высоты полёта, в полутьме такие же серо-белые, знакомые до оскомины, до рези в глазах. Дин, упав на них животом, смял окончательно – словно потерпевший крушение самолёт. Или огромный паром в Ла-Манше, с пробитым боком, и Дин чувствовал, из последних сил хватаясь в полусне за Эйдана, как сквозь эту пробоину уходят силы на сопротивление. Каждый раз. 

Эта пробоина, эта рана давала о себе знать и наутро. Когда Эйдан торопливо собирался – в общем-то, собирать было фактически нечего, не полупустой же тюбик со смазкой, но Эйдан вышагивал по номеру, озабоченно оглядывая углы и старательно не глядя на Дина. Между ними скручивалось напряжение, натянутое, ощутимое. Словно буксирный трос – Дин чувствовал себя неподъёмным грузом, мешающим Эйдану, сковывающим его свободу. За окном выцветали сумерки, наступало серо-голубое весеннее утро, прозрачное до головокружения, воробьи плескались в лужах, оставленных ночным дождём. Эйдан коротко глянул в окно – и вскинулся, изломом поднятых бровей у него на лбу словно кто-то написал «Эврика», он метнулся в ванную и долго шумел душем. Дин, устало прикрыв глаза – совсем не выспался, — представлял эту картину. Гигантский воробей Тёрнер, спешите видеть, только один раз. Только один раз.

— Иди ко мне, — чирикнул… позвал Эйдан из ванной. Верёвочка натянулась – ещё раз, ещё только один, — Дин вздохнул с болезненным предвкушением – и конечно, пошёл. Боже. Почти побежал.

Вода шумела почти как ночной дождь, только слишком тёплый для немецкой весны. Вот бы остаться так и плыть по ручейкам, чистым речушкам, куда-то к Северному морю. Дин бездумно подставлял плечи под тёплые поцелуи – не то дождя, не то Эйдана. Бездумно опустился на колени, чуть поморщившись от того, как стало твёрдо, бездумно брал глубоко и долго, то и дело пережимая член у основания, выпуская изо рта, любуясь, дразня. Эйдан не возражал против этого иезуитства, не возражал против того, чтобы было подольше, лишь вздыхал и ахал глухо, запрокидывая голову. Лишь крепче сжимал пальцы в волосах Дина, нежнее и твёрже проводил ими по вискам, по подбородку, обводил напряжённые губы, ласково почёсывал щетину на скулах. 

Слишком о многом было можно и нужно поговорить – поэтому они предпочли заткнуть друг другу рты и насладиться безмолвием и стонами. 

Когда в тишине раздалась тихая мелодия звонка, Дин вытирал голову, а Эйдан натягивал джинсы. Звук словно лазерным лучом перерезал нить – сразу вдруг стали оба сами по себе, поодиночке. Эйдан с непроницаемым тёмным лицом выслушал, что-то коротко ответил. Натянул футболку, куртку. Покачал в руке полупустую сумку, спохватившись, нацепил очки, провалявшиеся ночь на полочке у двери. Дин отвернулся к окну. Стоит открыть и проветрить, как вчера? Прийти в себя после морока, призрака, налетевшего на него ночью – может, ничего и не было? Ожидание щелчка замка было слишком напряжённым, Дин не выдержал – и запел-замычал под нос что первое пришло в голову, ещё слишком свежее в памяти – вчерашнюю Misty Mountains. Если подумать, не так и сложно, ещё пара-тройка Хоббитконов (угу, и такого же безудержного веселья) – и он сможет петь со всеми наравне, а не скучать, открывая рот в такт. Куплет, потом сам собой вспомнился припев… Ну же, some folk we never forget… Хотелось выпрямить спину до боли, выгнуться, сломать и раскрошить тот лёд, который словно залил всё между лопаток. Ну, Эйдан, открывай двери. Haven't seen the back of us yet…

Тёплая ладонь легла между лопаток, ровно там где надо – лёд растаял как ни бывало, тёплые мурашки побежали по плечам вверх, к шее, которую целовали, жадно, быстро, ласково. 

— А я и не знал, что ты так умеешь петь. В следующий раз не стесняйся вместе со всеми! – Эйдан заглянул ему в лицо, всмотрелся внимательно, чуть болезненно прищурившись, потом улыбнулся. – Вот и ещё один талант у тебя. 

— А у тебя, Тёрнер, явно талант появляться вовремя. – Дин притиснул его к себе, каким-то почти вороватым, дёрганным движением – сам испугался, как это вышло странно. Но всё, он чувствовал, что они уже не принадлежат друг другу. До следующего раза. – Я вчера уже был готов открыть дверь Адаму. 

Эйдан закатил глаза и помотал головой, напоследок взъерошив влажные волосы Дина.

— У бедняги Адама своя звезда, это он просто что-то расшалился. Ну хочешь, на каком-нибудь коне он попристаёт ко мне? 

— Нет, — твёрдо ответил Дин, подталкивая Тёрнера к дверям. В кармане куртки глухо заливался телефон, и Эйдан чертыхнулся, закидывая сумку на плечо. – В следующий раз я к тебе попристаю, раз уж нам можно какой угодно фансервис. 

— Договорились! – Эйдан мазнул губами Дину по носу, чмокнул, как собачонку – но глаза в этот момент были совершенно больными от нежности. Как у собачонки… Дин зажмурился. Щелчок. Удаляющиеся быстрые шаги. Шум лифта. 

Он смотрел в окно, как из отеля вышел суетливой походкой незнакомый сутулый и худой парень. Зализанные за уши волосы, поднятый воротник куртки, руки глубоко в карманах. Несомненно, ещё и талант к перевоплощениям и маскировке. Очень полезный навык…

В дверь постучали. Дин натянул улыбку и открыл, не ожидая чуда. На пороге стоял довольный Адам с такой же, словно отзеркаленной, улыбкой. 

— Ну как, у нас всё получилось? Если надо будет ещё разок поцеловать – обращайся, мне понравилось. У тебя к этому талант, знаешь ли!

 

***  
Конечно, они выехали слишком поздно, и конечно, Эйдан заранее знал, что так будет — но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Толстячок-водитель Майкл, ещё вчера настроенный так авантюрно и даже придумавший какой-то железный отмаз на студии, чтоб ему дали выходной вместе с Эйданом, утром при встрече порывался было даже высказать недовольство опозданием. Но, поняв, что Эйдан просто не слышит и не слушает, бросил эту затею. И теперь зловеще молчал всю дорогу — впрочем, если бы Эйдану было до этого дело... Казалось, если бы возможно, он шёл бы пешком — вернее, бежал, как Форрест Гамп, — чтобы прочувствовать каждой клеточкой, каждой мышцей, как постепенно увеличивается разделяющее их расстояние. Спиной прочувствовать, как меняется погода — утреннее солнце сменяется пасмурным полднем, потом вечерним дождём…Там, в оставшейся позади ясной весенней Германии, они собираются на самолёт, снова куда-то летят, Дин соглашается на все предложения — лучше даже не спрашивать у него, почему, зачем ему эта постоянная скачка часовых поясов, зачем постоянно быть на виду, окружённым настойчивым, восторженным почитанием. Жутковатая вещь — интроверт, настолько нуждающийся в любви, что принуждённо становится экстравертом. Общается, не закрывая рта, говорит о всякой ерунде — чтобы не говорить и не думать наедине с собой о самом важном. Но разве от этого сбежишь, хоть самолётом, хоть на колёсах? Эйдан непонимающе взглянул вперёд — Майкл остановил машину и сосредоточенно выгребал из бардачка мелочь. Очередное платное шоссе? Вроде бы нет.

— Простым людям иногда нужно есть, — грубо съязвил Майкл, поймав в зеркале его вопросительный взгляд и выбираясь из машины. Эйдан промолчал, откинулся на сиденье, приготовился ждать. Под ухом раздался стук в стекло — судя по виду Майкла, он явно решил помириться. 

— Взять тебе что-нибудь?

— Кофе. Покрепче. Слушай, прости, что…

Майкл недовольно мотнул головой:

— Перестань. Что ж я, не понимаю… Всё нормально, подумаешь, переживу десять минут пилёжки от жены за опоздание. Может, хоть сэндвич взять? А то костюмеры скоро начнут ругаться, что с тебя панталоны сваливаются. Вживаешься в роль страдающего героя?

Эйдан подумал было обидеться — но только усмехнулся одними губами. И вживаться не надо, и так шатает в разные стороны так, что впору привязать себя… к чему, вернее, к кому? Ещё немного, и он останется болтаться, как одинокая бусинка на нитке, натянутой меж двух океанов, между Нью-Йорком и Новой Зеландией. Бусинка, которой хочется соскользнуть свободно — вниз по нитке, по карте. И которую не отпускают, тянут крепкой суровой нитью туда, к себе, мечтают пришить намертво…

…Бусины-зажимы на гномьих косицах легонько ударяли по губам, бусинки дождя стучали в стёкла... Эйдан успел задремать под монотонный тихий стук дождя о крышу машины, и за какие-то минуты ему успел привидеться яркий, почти осязаемый сон. Эйдан вздрогнул от щелчка двери, моментально пробрало холодом с улицы, захотелось согреться, вернуться в тёплый, мягкий сон, к тёплому Дину, Эйдан потянулся… Наткнулся на собственную скомканную куртку. Майкл, склонившись у раскрытой двери, смотрел с лёгкой жалостью и протягивал стакан. 

— Печку включить посильней? Поспи ещё, до Кале часа два. 

Разочарование от слишком быстро растаявшего сна было таким сильным, что кофе горчил, словно хина. Эйдан кутался в куртку, бездумно пялился в окно на ровные поля, ветряки, аккуратные домики — спать больше не хотелось. Дождевые капли на стекле напоминали о минувшей ночи, да всё напоминало о ней — привкус кофе во рту, такой же горкий, как он сцеловал утром с губ Дина. Уютное тепло машинного нутра — словно под одеялом. Лёгкий след запаха на вороте куртки, тихонько напевающая из приёмника Бьонсе… Желание закрыть глаза и оказаться снова там. Впрочем, бессмысленное — Дин наверняка уже в самолёте. Дремлет со смешно растрепавшейся чёлкой, а может, читает. В багаже — его переносное гнёздышко уюта, удобные, мягкие вещи, которыми окружает себя Дин. Не прогибаясь под чужое мнение и желание, не подделываясь под моду. Комфорт, душевный и телесный. Эйдан слишком не подходит под это определение. Их отношения не удобны и не уютны, это колючий шар, катящийся через всю маленькую планету, оставляющий свои ранящие следы. Это постоянное балансирование на грани — узнают-не-узнают, поймут-не-поймут, расскажут-не-расскажут. Вечные качели… Эйдан сам не заметил, как уснул, провалился в белёсую муть, укачанный ровной дорогой. 

Он бессовестно проспал почти весь оставшийся путь, не в силах больше думать. Просыпался, краем глаза отмеряя расстояние, не запомнив толком ни границ, ни пролива. Где-то в небе Дин летел в Канаду, не стеснённый земными пределами, а Эйдан как будто пытался догнать по земле, в машине, стоящей в очереди на паром — смешно… Смешно и бесполезно. Из тяжёлого и липкого сна уже невозможно было просто так выбраться, очнуться — и когда в кармане куртки завибрировал телефон, Эйдан почти обрадовался. И удивился, увидев на экране номер Адама. Вот уж с кем, при всём хорошем отношении, сейчас не хотелось говорить. Эйдан медленно поднёс трубку к уху, надеясь, что Адам не станет дожидаться ответа. Увы. 

— Привет. Ты где, уже дома? Как доехал?

Очень вежливый Адам явно хотел поговорить о чём-то другом, но начал издалека, хорошо хоть, не о погоде. Эйдан мельком глянул в окно — погода была самая что ни на есть английская, судя по залитому дождём дорожному указателю, ехать оставалось не больше часа. 

— Спасибо, почти дома, почти хорошо. Как ты?

— А… так ты ещё не дома? — В голосе Адама послышалось явное беспокойство. Эйдан поморщился. 

— Скоро буду. Адам, ты что-то хотел?

— Мм… нет, ничего, так. Надо будет потом встретиться, посидеть… — Бедняга Адам явно испугался неприветливого тона. Эйдан вздохнул, тотчас раскаявшись, и к тому же, был ещё вопрос.

— Слушай, я просто устал ужасно. А… как там Дин, ты не знаешь? Уже улетел, всё нормально? — Он чувствовал, как дрогнул голос, как против воли прорвались беспокойство и тоска. 

Адам помолчал, даже дыхания не было слышно — а потом оттарабанил быстро:

— Да, всё отлично! Слушай, мне пора бежать, увидимся, удачи!

И отбился. Что бы это значило? Эйдан озадаченно покрутил в руках нагревшийся телефон. Кстати говоря, в этом самом телефоне были фотографии того самого Адама, о которых лучше было бы не вспоминать… Хотя он сам повёлся на них как младенец, а теперь расхлёбывал последствия. Может, стоило пожалеть об этом… Но почему-то даже несмотря на гудящую поясницу и затёкшую шею, несмотря на отвратительное настроение, жалеть о прошедшей ночи не получалось. Слишком драгоценными были в последнее время эти ночи. И кто знает, когда такое сможет повториться… Машина остановилась на светофоре, дождь заколотил по крыше сильнее. А в Канаде, кажется, чуть ли не снег. Чёртова погода, хоть бы над Атлантикой не подвела. С ним всё будет хорошо, всё будет хорошо… Эйдан поёжился, снова завернулся в куртку. Вечно мёрзнущий Дин, наверное, сейчас по уши в тёплой кофте. Майкл чуть обернулся, спросил, зевнув:

— Включить печку? Это ты всё потому мёрзнешь, что не ешь толком, говорю же! Завтра привезу тебе мясной пирог от жены! Если она, конечно, сегодня меня простит за опоздание.

Он почесал редеющую шевелюру, огорчённо вздохнул. А Эйдана скрутило сожалением, почти отчаянием — кому-то готовят вкуснейший пирог, встречают, хоть и ворча, но объятием, теплом. Его ждёт пустая квартира, выстуженная — как вчера ночью номер Дина. В холодильнике символом душевного состояния лежит замороженная пицца, в гостиной, как ни проветривай, пахнет старым холодным табачным дымом… И ведь не скажешь Майклу, что это, хотя и по-идиотски звучит — эффект сопереживания. Что даже тот, кому почти никогда не бывает холодно, вдруг начинает мёрзнуть, если некому отдать своё тепло. Если остаётся только бессильно думать об этом и желать тепла — тому, кто где-то далеко, тоже один, в холодном бескрайнем пространстве. И никакая печка, никакой пирог не помогает, когда вы удаляетесь друг от друга — в прямом физическом смысле слова. Если б можно было передавать тепло на расстоянии. Если бы этот путь вёл к встрече с ним…

 

Машину слегка занесло на мокрой дороге, Майкл ругнулся, выравниваясь, от толчка с лобового стекла оторвался освежитель воздуха на присоске. Эйдан бездумно подобрал зелёную пластиковую ладошку между кресел, покрутил в руках — просто чтоб отвлечься, сбить себя с пафосных переживаний. Слабо запахло какими-то цветами, безликий химический аромат, ещё сильнее напомнивший бесконечные перелёты и переезды. Ладошка под пальцами была гладкой, тёплой, как будто чуть-чуть живой, Эйдан с усмешкой сжал её в руке — попытка отвлечься не удалась, но вылилась в нечто странное. Вот взять, например, те же руки — до Дина Эйдан никогда не приглядывался всерьёз к тому, как выглядят мужчины. А теперь, даже не закрывая глаз, мог легко вспомнить любую деталь. Руки у Дина смешные, чуть неуклюжие на вид, небольшие кисти с короткими пальцами, очень много линий на ладони — в детстве Эйдан слышал примету, что это признак тонко чувствующей натуры и многих талантов. А ещё — частых жизненных распутий, когда приходится принимать решение. Много, много маленьких и больших решений, возможно, прямо сейчас… До Дина Эйдан никогда всерьёз не пытался оценить привлекательность других мужчин. Да всё те же руки — ну что их разглядывать, если только с прикладной точки зрения: у этого круто накачаны, надо бы так же, а у этого вечно потные ладони, противно здороваться. Иногда при рукопожатии проскакивало нечто большее — но не оформлялось в мысли. Просто хотелось чего-то. Иногда Эйдан шёл на поводу этого желания — но никогда не заходил дальше простого его удовлетворения. До Дина. До Дина он никогда не ревновал мужчин — вот уж глупость, в конце концов, он и сам мужчина, и знает, как это бывает. Никогда всерьёз не опасался привлекательности другого мужчины — в этих делах привязанности ни к чему, сошлись и разбежались, нашёлся кто-то другой — прекрасно. До Дина. Что далеко ходить, вот например Адам — смешно подумать, но Эйдан ревниво разглядывал недавние фотографии, отмечая изящные руки и фигуру. Ну Адам ещё понятно — но ревновать к Стивену и Джеду, которых ни в чём таком всерьёз не заподозрили бы даже видные деятели Iona Institute! Думать о том, что у Джеда очень славный сын, который позировал Дину для фотосессии. Думать о том, что Ройд высокий, симпатичный и из знаменитой семьи. Думать о том, что в Канаде Дин снова встретится с Крейгом — у которого такие сильные, скульптурно вылепленные руки, который точно не будет ходить вокруг да около, если чего-то захочет, и который точно не обременён ревнивой гёрлфренд… Все эти красивые, высокие, талантливые мужчины сейчас сливались для Эйдана в один безликий хоровод, вьющийся вокруг Дина, заслоняющего от его глаз. Маленького, рыжего, растрёпанного, порой почти нелепого в своих бесформенных кофтах и подвёрнутых джинсах Дина. Так внимательно умеющего слушать, смотреть, наблюдать за собеседником — словно для него нет ничего важнее. Так тепло и ровно отдающего свой свет. Такого внешне простого, открытого — и в то же время загадочного, манящего к себе — словно бросающего невидимый вызов разгадать эту загадку. Такого дружелюбного и притягательного — но никогда не делающего первый шаг навстречу. Да. Так тепло и ровно отдающий тепло и свет всем, кто рядом — и словно совсем не нуждающийся в тепле ответном…

Майкл, поминутно чертыхаясь и поглядывая на часы, лавировал в вечернем потоке машин. Вместе с приближением конца пути отпускали последние остатки сил, ещё держащих на плаву, забирала в свои равнодушные лапы усталость. То и дело пробирал озноб — хотя печка была включена до духоты, у Майкла на виске поблескивали капли пота. 

— Да ты не простыл ли? — спросил он, подавая Эйдану руку на прощание у крыльца. Хватило сил лишь пожать плечами. Завтра, всё выяснится завтра, а сейчас — домой, спать. Если позволит эта свинцовая тяжесть во всём теле. Может, снотворное? Эйдан задержался на ступеньке, вспоминая, есть ли что-то в аптечке, или стоит вернуться купить сейчас, пока он ещё почти на улице…

Навстречу ему из освещённого холла вышел тот, кого он совсем не ожидал увидеть. Словно сотканная из его мучительных раздумий галлюцинация. Точно такой, каким Эйдан и видел его не то в полудрёме, не то в мечтах. Под курткой виднеется ворот тёплой кофты, волосы растрёпаны. И от усталости или расстройства — словно потух, спрятался слишком глубоко его внутренний свет. Эйдан оторопело смотрел, как Дин, от огорчения ничего не замечающий, перекладывает под мышку какой-то весёленький пакет, достаёт из кармана телефон, жмёт кнопку набора.

— Это была плохая идея, Адам. Я сейчас приеду. 

Эйдан заступил ему дорогу, чувствуя, как кружится голова. 

— Нет!

Дин вскинулся — и осунувшееся серое лицо тут же осветила мягкая улыбка. Он шепнул в трубку, не отрывая глаз от Эйдана:

— Всё в порядке, я не приеду. Спасибо!

И отбился, сунул телефон в карман, не глядя и не сразу попав в нужный, лихорадочно шаря по шуршащей куртке. Они смотрели друг на друга, кажется, оба не очень веря, что это реально. 

— Погоди, а как же… Канада, да? Ты должен был лететь в Канаду? — Эйдан опомнился немного и наконец затащил улыбающегося Дина за собой в подъезд, нажал кнопку лифта, так и не отпуская рукава куртки. 

— Канада, что такое Канада? — Дин усмехнулся, и Эйдан, покачав головой — тоже мне, «пароль-отзыв», — послушно процитировал: 

— Канада — часть Америки, угу. Так ты должен был лететь туда, или всё отменилось? — в голосе прозвучала такая жадная надежда, что Эйдан чуть не взвыл в голос. Но Дин только засиял довольной ухмылкой, услышав прошлогоднюю шутку. Эйдан терялся в желаниях — то ли поцеловать его прямо тут в лифте, то ли закрыть лицо рукой и прохихикаться вдоволь. Ответа на вопрос всё не было, и он уже почти поверил в удачу — что погода нелётная или кон отменили, или…

— Я полечу. Просто позже. Джед с Сэдвином пока будут отдуваться за всех, а мы с Марком решили немного задержаться в Лондоне. Адам повёз его в гости к маме. 

Эйдан, всё ещё кусая губу от огорчения, нашёл всё же силы изумлённо поднять бровь, а Дин махнул рукой:

— Нет, не в том смысле, боже. Просто так. Говорят, они с мамой Адама поют дуэтом, представляешь?

— А в пакете у тебя что — смена белья и презервативы? — невпопад спросил Эйдан, не желая представлять сейчас ничьи иные дуэты, кроме их собственного. 

Дин заржал уже совсем радостно. Выходя из лифта, заглянул в пакет и с явственным блаженством на физиономии уткнулся туда носом. 

— Неа. Мясной пирог. Адама встречал брат на машине, вот, привёз от мамы. Адам сказал, что ты непременно вернёшься голодным. С чего это он такой догадливый, а? Ходит тебя подкармливать?

 

Это было бы смешно, если б у Эйдана были силы — и время — смеяться. Совсем недавно он ревновал к Адаму, сейчас Дин смотрел на него пристально и почти без улыбки, спрашивал вроде бы небрежно — но жадно ждал ответа.

— Угу, ты правильно догадался, в перерывах между жарким сексом. — Эйдан аккуратно сгрузил едва тёплый свёрток с пирогом на стол, запустил обе руки Дину под куртку. Жаркий… вот с кем секс может быть таким. И вообще всё — чуть обжигающее, чувствительно прошедшееся по всей поверхности — не тела, души — как солнечный ожог. Эйдан закрыл глаза, замер, прижимая к себе всей охапкой это тепло, стискивая в слишком крепких объятиях — он всё ещё не мог поверить в то, что Дин приехал. Сам, не дожидаясь просьбы — даже намёка. Без договорённости, просто захотев внезапно. Захотев его. Дин часто дышал, весь горячий, нагретый ожиданием. Был словно большой зверь в руках — пока покорный, но непредсказуемый. С рыком стащил через голову растянутую кофту, прижался горячим животом — футболка задралась, Эйдан запустил пальцы в мягкое, шелковистое, затеребил, до боли притягивая к себе. Голова всё ещё слегка кружилась, бросало то в жар, то в холод, хотелось прижать к себе Дина теснее, ещё теснее, прилепить, как огромный компресс, грелку, чтоб пропотеть лучше чем от аспирина, чтоб исцелиться, получив иммунитет к этим солнечным ожогам. И не ждать больше, замирая, привычного смешка из телефонной трубки на другом краю мира. Не вздрагивать от желания, слыша этот смешок прямиком в ухо. Казалось, Эйдан пешком перебрёл через весь океан, чтоб схватить своё сокровище — так тяжело ему это давалось. Его покачнуло, повело, словно волной. Дин тревожно замер.

— Ты в порядке? Очень похоже на жар. — Небольшая ладонь — много, много маленьких линий, больших и маленьких перекрёстков и перепутий, большого таланта и многих маленьких умений — легла на лоб, прижалась так приятно и почти прохладно. Эйдан упрямо боднул её — не надо, слишком успокаивает. Совсем не ко времени.

— К чёрту, О’Горман. Да будь хоть жёлтая лихорадка. Если я повернусь к тебе задом, меньше шансов заразиться, не переживай. — Он деловито стянул свою куртку, стряхнул куда-то в угол — призраком проплыло перед глазами дежавю позавчерашнего вечера, холодного номера, перестука дождя за окном. Снова был вечер и дождь, снова ознобная прохлада выветренной комнаты. Если это такой День сурка — то Эйдан согласен, эй, где там снежная буря… 

Буря подхватила клонящегося на диван Эйдана, пристально вгляделась в глаза, дотронулась сухими мягкими губами до лба, пощекотала мягкой щетиной. 

— Ммм, ещё. Там ты мне засосы ещё не ставил. То-то завтра удивятся на репетиции. 

— Завтра я тебе очень советую остаться дома, балда. Пойдём, отведу тебя в кроватку. У тебя есть аптечка? 

— Однозначно у Сары есть какой-то запас ядов на случай твоего внезапного приезда. Не хочу оттуда ничего пить. Хочу тебя. 

Дин был совершенно непреклонным, если ему казалось, что так нужно. Поэтому он твёрдо вёл вполне себе преклонного — то к одной стене коридора, то к другой — Эйдана в спальню. Впрочем, будет даже забавно осквернить её, пока Сара в Нью-Йорке вертится в свете софитов. Как странно, что через сутки Дин будет куда ближе к Саре, чем к нему сейчас. Как глупо, что вряд ли толком получится воспользоваться сейчас этой близостью.

— Хочу тебя, — упрямо повторил Эйдан, утягивая Дина с собой на постель.

— Ох. Да куда ж тебе сейчас…

— Слушай. Я уже сказал, куда. Вариантов на самом деле не так много, тебе не кажется? — Эйдан точно помнил из курса физики, что от жара тела расширяются — как удачно совпало. Дин смотрел с тревогой, как Эйдан решительно сдирает с себя остатки одежды, как распластывается, ёжась от прохлады, на простыне. 

— Эйдан. Ты же почти никогда…

— Именно! А теперь хочу. Может, это осложнение от простуды, но плевать. Просто хочу… — голос сорвался. 

Дин лёг рядом, укутал одеялом — сначала собой. Гладил по спине прохладной рукой, прикасался губами к влажным волосам, неслышно шептал в ухо «Понимаю». 

Он конечно же понимал, Эйдан знал это точно. Дин тоже вчера хотел — чувствовать это дольше. Ощущать след, отзвук встречи, которая не должна была состояться. Даже тогда, когда все следы заметены, портье подкуплен фанатским шоколадом, товарищи по касту делают вид, что ничего не заметили, и такси в аэропорт уже у порога отеля. Катится вперёд и вперёд, чтобы унести его ещё дальше — но и там он будет ощущать этот след, хотя бы ещё недолго. Нет, это не солнечные ожоги, нет. Это горящий смоляной шар, задевающий всех и всё на пути, оставляющий следы на земле — и дымный след на небе. Катится, прожигая всё новые и новые бреши в их защите — в их маскировке, мимикрии под всё остальное население земного шара. 

Прожигающий, болезненный след. Прокладываемый терпеливо и бережно. Жар от ласково растягивающих его пальцев внутри, жар от распластанного сверху тела, мокрые колечки волос на груди, щекочущие лопатки. Замирая и снова двигаясь, выгибаясь под тяжестью Дина, Эйдан чувствовал, как непрерывный круговорот жара захватил его, погнал к неизбежному финалу. В воронку затягивающего удовольствия уносило все сиюминутные проблемы, боль, сожаления и сомнения. И Эйдан сам подавался назад, ускоряя финал, не в силах ждать, не в силах терпеть этот обжигающий жар. Спаивающий их вместе, потных и горячих, расслабленных, растёкшихся друг по другу, друг в друге. 

— Слушай, а температура у тебя, кажется, спала. 

— Ещё бы, столько раз пропотеть! — Эйдан слабо брыкнулся, набрасывая одеяло. Лихорадочное возбуждение уходило, оставляя лишь лёгкий озноб. Но начинало потряхивать от предчувствия — вот сейчас он скажет…

— Мне нужно ехать. — Эйдан зарылся головой в подушки, ничего не желая слушать, но Дин потрепал его по волосам, как ребёнка, поцеловал в шею, шепнул «Прости». И снова они менялись ролями и местами, Дин наскоро плескался в душе, одевался, подбирая футболку и кофту в разных углах комнаты. Эйдан смотрел с постели, испытывая нечеловеческое желание изобразить умирающего больного, чтоб он остался. Или спрятаться под одеяло с головой, как ребёнок. Высунешься снова — а уже всё прошло, и не страшно, и всё на месте, как должно быть. Но Дин уже взял с дивана куртку. 

— Лежи давай, я захлопну дверь. — Он сел рядом, в который раз опустил ладонь на лоб. Эйдан заметил только теперь, как Дин устал — а впереди ещё перелёт, безудержное общение с фанатами. Конечно, там вряд ли будет такой шквал, как в Бонне, плюс часть волны возьмут на себя Билли и Шон, и Крейг чёртов Паркер со своими ручищами. Эйдан скрипнул зубами, Дин глянул недоуменно, потом покачал головой.

— Чёрт. Пирог. Если Адам позвонит и спросит, как мне понравилась стряпня его мамы, скажи, что я в восторге. И не вздумай не съесть его!

— Непременно. Как ты думаешь, Марк успел попеть дуэтом? — Это всё были кодовые слова, каждый раз разные, произносимые по очереди то одним, то другим — но означающие одно и то же: «Не уходи, останься» — «Я очень хочу, но не могу, прости, прости, прости». Дин смотрел в пол, спутанные волосы отливали тусклой медью, тени от ресниц казались слишком глубокими. 

— Надо вызвать такси. Багаж там в камере хранения. Не знаешь, как сейчас насчёт пробок? — Дин словно отгородился тонкой стеночкой, отодвинулся от Эйдана — уже в пути, уже не здесь. Было бы обидно, если б Эйдан не понимал, что это попытка самозащиты. И если бы сам не делал так же. Уже много раз. 

 

Ожидание такси — небольшое промедление неизбежного. Дин скинул куртку и даже рассказал какую-то смешную чушь про Адама на Хоббитконе. Эйдан похмыкал, изобразив веселье.

— Это Адам тебе предложил заехать?

Дин замер, глядя на руки — перекрестья и перепутья линий, не то таланты, не то предстоящий выбор. Может быть, прямо сейчас. 

— Да. Я не знал, будет ли удобно. Он подобрал нам рейс. — Эйдан не смог подавить вздох, и Дин повернулся к нему, взглянул прямо в глаза: — Я хотел сам, очень хотел. Не был уверен, что стоит ехать на пару часов. Это, знаешь… Не так-то легко.

— Знаю. К тому же, джетлаг… Купишь там себе ещё фигурок из «Звёздных войн»? 

— Где? А, да, в Калгари. Знаешь, уже смотреть не могу ни на какие фигурки. Кажется, буду спать каждую свободную минуту. 

— Ну привези мне тогда кого-нибудь. Только не Бэтмена!

Дин фыркнул: 

— Вряд ли там найдётся этот ваш Слэйн. Будешь хорошо себя вести — привезу тебе Женщину-Кошку. 

— Не надо везти, у меня своя. Скоро вернётся из Нью-Йорка… — Эйдан сказал — и сам пожалел. А если сейчас Дин предложит решить раз и навсегда… Но Дин лишь усмехнулся одними губами. 

— В любом случае, Бэтмен — очень хороший вариант. Ты против? А. Это такси. — Он глянул на экран телефона и поднялся. — Придётся нам доспорить в следующий раз.  
Эйдан дёрнулся встать проводить — но его уже вдавили в подушки сильные — хотя и смешные, и немного неуклюжие, руки. Колючий щекотный поцелуй, слишком короткий — они почему-то всегда слишком короткие за минуту до расставания… 

— Пожалуйста, выздоравливай. И съешь пирог. 

Эйдан вздрогнул от щелчка захлопнувшейся двери. 

 

Через десять минут он сидел, откинувшись на подушки, в спальне, и лопал кусок разогретого пирога прямо над дизайнерскими простынями Сары. Организм, вставший на путь выздоровления, требовал еды, но даже в блаженном смаковании подарка от мамы Адама думать получалось только об одном. 

«Придётся нам доспорить в следующий раз». 

Дин слова на ветер не бросает, уж в этом можно быть уверенным. Эйдан прожевал кусок пирога и улыбнулся коллекционной фигурке Бэтмена на полке.


End file.
